Anniversary
by little-borgia
Summary: Victoria uses their anniversary to try and fix her marriage with Conrad, but what happens when he forgets?
1. Chapter 1

It took 4 boutiques until Victoria found a dress that she approved of. It was a deep shade of purple with black lace details and a black Peter Pan collar. The hem was slightly shorter than most of her dresses, but that was what she was going for. Not that she needed them, but she bought black peep toe pumps to match.

She twirled around in her bedroom, checking the mirror from every possible angle. She had gone to the salon for a blowout early this morning and was trying not to mess up her hair. She felt a wave of insecurity creeping up. It was such an unusual feeling for her and she didn't know how to handle it. The only thing she was certain of was what brought it on.

She wasn't stupid. She could practically smell her on him when he came home in the evenings. He smelled like cheap perfume and bottled blonde hair dye.

Lydia.

She couldn't believe they used to be friends. How could she betray her like that? How could Conrad? It hurt more than it angered her, which only made her angrier. She constantly felt like she was suffocating. She was tempted to run into the ocean, jump under the waves and scream until her lungs ached. But she didn't.

Instead, she had spent months planning on their anniversary. She normally pretended not to realize the date and let Conrad shower her with things that she refused to reciprocate. Cards, presents, romantic gestures were all one sided. Except this year. She originally thought it was a part of her competitive streak, forcing her to push Lydia out of Conrad's mind. Even as a child she had been fiercely competitive, even when it came to things she didn't care about. She even chalked it up to her stubbornness refusing to let herself give up on their crumbling marriage. Ultimately, she knew that she loved Conrad more than she cared to admit and so much that it terrified her. His affairs had brought out a self conscious version of herself, someone she didn't want to get to know. She suddenly noticed small lines around her eyes and mouth. She found herself wondering what Conrad liked about Lydia and what, if anything he still liked about her.

She had gotten Conrad a pair of cuff links that had his birthstone and his next to one another. She hoped they would serve as a small reminder of their commitment to one another. Really, she hoped it would hit his conscience, making it difficult to be with Lydia even if only when he wore them.

She had also ordered him a new set of golf clubs and arranging it as a surprise for when he visited next.

And finally, against her judgement she wrote a beautiful note in her card to Conrad. She explained her distance, their past and how much she wanted to fix things with him. She even went as far as to mention all the things she loved about him, which is probably why the note ended up being 3 pages long.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, preparing herself for what would happen after she left her room.

Her heart was beating like a drum as she attempted to eat her grapefruit. Every time she lifted her tea, she noticed her hands shake and force the tea to splash in the mug. She kept glancing at the unopened card placed at Conrad's seat.

After what felt like an eternity he entered the dining room. She watched as he sat down, immediately reading the paper. She tried not to stare at him too intently, but she quickly realized he wouldn't have noticed anyway. He didn't notice her hair or her dress. She wasn't sure if he noticed her sitting across the table. He certainly didn't notice the card. He had always been so eager to celebrate their anniversary that they idea of him forgetting hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Do you have any meetings or anything planned for today?" She pressed.

"One or two. Nothing out of the ordinary. What about you? Another charity event?" He said without looking up. The sudden realization hit Victoria. He hadn't remembered their anniversary. He hadn't remembered her. He finally looked up at her.

"Well? What are your plans?" He repeated.

"The plans I thought I had seemed to have fallen through," she practically whispered. She could feel her cheeks burning with humiliation. She stood up from the table, anxious to escape but desperate to get the card back. She couldn't tell him all those things now, not after he clearly chose Lydia over her.

She tried to subtly grab the card, but Conrad was just finishing with the paper. He was intrigued by whatever Victoria was focused on. At the same time they slammed their hands down on the table, both covering the card with their hands. As always, Conrad was stronger than her and easily snatched the card out of her reach.

"What is this?" He said, twirling the card between two fingers.

"Give it back!" She yelled, the situation suddenly sparking her anger.

"It's clearly meant for me. It has my name on it." He teased as he ripped the envelope open. His expression changed from amusement to embarrassment. He hadn't even opened the card before the realization hit. He had forgotten their anniversary. What made it worse was that Victoria had remembered. She had clearly put in effort, judging from the thickness of the card. By the time he looked up, her face was bright red and tears readily fell down her cheeks.

"You're despicable." She snapped before hurrying back to the comfort and isolation of her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

If he weren't so aware, Conrad would have thought he was having a heart attack. He sat in his office at Grayson Global resting his hand on his chest. He could feel the erratic rhythm of his heartbeat. He felt the shortness of breath. He felt like he was dying, but he knew he wasn't that lucky.

For years he had fought a one sided battle, desperate to win her over. He never succeeded, a frustration that lead to his affair with Lydia. And yet today his wife had gone out of her way to celebrate their anniversary, a day that he couldn't even remember.

Had she been wearing a new dress? He would have remembered something as stunning as the vision of her in the dress. He had gotten a call from the country club notifying him of the new golf clubs that were supposed to be a surprise. He found the cuff links on the dashboard of the car, their birthstones lying next to one another. And that letter.

He ran his hand over the stained paper, following the trail of her cursive. Inside he found the letter that broke his heart. He kept picturing the flash of panic in her eyes when he grabbed the envelope. Why did he have to mock her? He knew that he should have given it back to her without even looking at it. And yet, had he done so he would have never been awakened to the reality of their situation.

His secretary notified him that Lydia was on the line. He made another excuse, which didn't fool his secretary so it wouldn't fool Lydia. He didn't care. He had never felt anything for Lydia that compared to Victoria. The simple fact was that Lydia was eager and although he knew it was wrong, she was a pawn in his battle with Victoria. He knew it would destroy her when she found out and yet he was unprepared for the damage it caused. He had never thought of Victoria as old, and had always known that Lydia could never compare to Victoria in terms of beauty. And yet he saw it written on his wife's face that she thought Conrad was seeking a younger mate. He would have laughed at such a ridiculous notion if Victoria hadn't been serious.

His phone beeped incessantly, and he knew before he looked at it that it was Lydia. He had often wished for Victoria to be more emotionally available, but Lydia's constant need for attention and approval made him grateful for Victoria. It drove him crazy, but she truly had class. Lydia, on the other hand had money but no class. His point was proven all over again when he checked his phone, finding naked pictures sent from Lydia. Instead of turning him on, the pictures were revolting to him. Why had he ever gotten involved with her?

Once he had started comparing the two, he couldn't stop. He couldn't help but remember how different the two women were in bed. Lydia was wild, loud and acted like she had something to prove.

Victoria, on the other hand, acted like the entire thing was a secret she was sharing with him and him alone. She was quiet, but moaned directly into his ear. After finishing, she wrapped her arms around him and held him in an embrace for a moment while her breathing steadied. He had forgotten how such small details could mean so much to him. He knew he needed to end things with Lydia. Even more, he needed to fix things with his marriage.

He left the office, wondering how he could ever make it up to Victoria. Would she ever overlook him forgetting their anniversary?


	3. Chapter 3

It only took one swift kick to break down her bedroom door. She raced out of the bathroom, crumpled tissues falling with every step.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She demanded. She was already hurt and embarrassed but this invasion of privacy was pushing her temper over the breaking point.

Conrad didn't answer her. He moved over to her, causing her to back up until her back was against the wall. She could feel her heart racing, a mixture of nerves and excitement joining her anger. She wanted him desperately but her pride was hurt and she was frozen in fear, unable to plan her next move.

"Happy anniversary."

"Spare me. You've already ruined it."

Conrad ignored her attempts to push him away. Instead he pulled her hand written note out of his pocket.

_"I'm sorry for being so close off for all these years-"_ he read.

"-Conrad, stop-"

_"- It was me, not you. I tried desperately to hate you. I wanted to despise you for everything that had happened but I couldn't. I couldn't control how I felt about you, the way I still feel. It's been easier to avoid you than to confront those feelings."_ He continued.

"Please! Don't read anymore!" She begged. The recital of her words was mortifying to her, especially given that he hadn't even bothered to remember their anniversary.

_"I love you, Conrad. I always have and I always will. I may struggle to show you how I feel, but I hope you know those feelings are always lying below the surface, struggling to break free. That overwhelming feeling is both exciting and terrifying."_ He stopped, looking up at her finally.

"How clever of you to stop there. Why not finish that part?"

"Victoria-"

"Go on, read it." She said, waving her arm as if to give him the stage. He sighed, reopening the letter.

_"You must be aware of my feelings on some level because you've terrorized me for months with it. You think that your affair with Lydia hurt because she was my friend, but it is so much larger than that. You've found someone younger than me. Lydia is affectionate and beautiful, more beautiful than I am. I cannot compete with her age, her beauty or her warmth. In that sense, I've truly lost you already and that may be the biggest regret of my life."_ His voice was choked up at the effect his careless actions had on his wife.

"If we're done here-" she started as she attempted to squeeze past him. He placed on hand on her hip and the other against the wall on her other side, boxing her in.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"I am sorry, Victoria."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do. Your letter proved it. As did the golf clubs. And the cuff links, which I love. And the new dress-"

"It's not new." She lied, rolling her eyes and looking away. She hated him knowing how much effort she had put into this day.

"It is, Vic. We can go over credit card statements but I would remember seeing you in something so stunning. It looks like it was made just for you." He said, letting his hand run down her side and along the hem of her dress.

She tried to push his hand away, but he overpowered her, pinning her hands against the wall. She used her leg to try and kick him away, but his other hand caught it. He caressed her leg.

"New shoes, too?" He asked with a smile. He hated how much she fought him but also loved playing this cat and mouse game with her. Her letter may have hinted that he was drawn to Lydia's affectionate nature but in reality he preferred Victoria's methods. He constantly had to work to get her attention and affection; not only did it make it more interesting but it also made it more gratifying when she gave in.

He pushed himself against her hips, letting her know what she was doing to him. She turned her head, refusing to look at him. It was a mute point because in such close proximity he could feel her body trembling slightly under his touch.

"Isn't Lydia waiting in some hotel?" She spit at him. She suddenly understood those stories of animals gnawing through their limbs to escape capture. She could easily have done the same if it ended this awkward and uncomfortable encounter.

"The only time I will need to see her is to end it."

"Don't ruin your fun on my account." She said flatly.

"On the contraire. My motives are purely selfish-"

"-such an unusual trait for you..."

"I don't want her. I want my wife."

"And when exactly did that realization hit? When guilt took over your morning? When I wore a dress that caught your eye?"

"When I realized it was a possibility." He said honestly. His answer must have satisfied her because she closed her mouth, unable to think of a valid response.

"And what if it wasn't? What if I don't love you anymore?" She snapped.

Once again, Conrad pulled the letter out of his pocket, taking a moment to find the paragraph he wanted. He had read it so many times he was sure he had memorized it, but read it verbatim just in case.

_"If you truly want Lydia, I encourage you to be with her. I would love nothing more than to see you happy. Please do not confuse my wishes for you with wishes for us. My feelings for you will never change. I always look for your face in a crowded room. I see your face in my dreams. I reserve my heart for you and you alone. I love you, regardless of how you may or may not feel about me. Even if our marriage should crumble, my feelings won't change. My heart is yours."_

"Stop using my words against me!" She cried.

"They are all I have, Victoria. You gave them to me."

"And in return I got nothing. You didn't even remember our anniversary."

"I'm sorry, Vic. I can't say it enough."

"Leave me alone and we'll call it even."

"I'm not that sorry." He said, moving a hand to the small of her back and pressing her close to him. He found it entertaining the way her body seemed to instinctively tense up every time she began to relax, but after a half dozen times her brain let herself relax in his embrace. He wished he could hold her all day, but he knew otherwise.

"We have to leave soon."

"For what?" She asked.

"My dear, it's our anniversary. While I wouldn't be opposed to spending the whole day in your bedroom, I made other arrangements."

"What arrangements?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this?" She asked as she wondered around the empty structure.

"The Statue of Liberty." He said proudly.

"I realize that. What I'm unclear of is why you had me walk 350 steps to get to an empty platform." She walked around, noticing the blankets, pillows and wine placed neatly in the corner.

"First, it was 377 steps-"

"Because that's what is important." She scuffed.

"This is America's history. It is important."

"Conrad, why am I here?" She snapped.

"On our first date you told me that you had never been here," he grabbed her hand, leading her to the windows.

"What makes you think I wanted to visit?" She asked.

"You had such an interest in architecture when we remodeled the manor. Even more than that, you love art. This is like standing inside a painting, Vic."

She rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. She had always wanted to go but never got around to it. The structure was incredible and the view from her crown was breathtaking.

"They don't let people book this place. That's pretty impressive considering you didn't realize today was anything important."

"That should serve as a reminder of how far I'm willing to go for you."

"Sweet sentiment but it might be simpler to just remember things like that." She wasn't angry anymore, but she kept mentioning it to guilt Conrad. Even if she wasn't mad, it had still hurt her and she refused to let that go. It took all the restraint she had to resist him and she kept walking around in an attempt to create distance between them. Conrad knew she was trying to steer clear of him, which only motivated him to move closer to her.

"Victoria," he said, grabbing her waist and spinning her around so she faced him, "I am sorry that I forgot our anniversary. It had nothing to do with things with Lydia or even things with you. I just forgot. And from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry.

"Conrad-"

"Let me finish. I didn't need to write a long letter because I've always known what is I. My heart. The moment I saw you in that art gallery I fell in love. I loved you before I knew your name and before you even looked my way. Nothing has or will ever change how I feel about you. I made a stupid mistake. I took Lydia up on her offers, hoping it would make you jealous. I never wanted her, I just wanted your attention. And as far as you hinting to Lydia being younger than you, I don't know her age but I know that she is nothing compared to you. You are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. I don't see anyone else, I only see you. I love you, Victoria and I want to be with you." She had to look away, unsure of what to say to him.

"Vic? Say something. You told me how you feel and I feel the same. Please, say something."

"I'm afraid you're going to break my heart." She finally whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Every few seconds, the streetlights shone into the back seat of Conrad's car and giving him a perfect view of Victoria. She was sound asleep in his arms, her face buried into his chest. Whenever the driver took a quick turn or hit a pothole she groaned slightly. He wanted to yell at the driver, desperate to let her sleep but he knew he would only wake her.

It took two glasses of wine before he was able to touch her without her body tensing up. He was hurt, but he chose not to mention it. She couldn't control the way her body reacted and he knew that with all they had been through together he probably deserved that kind of reaction. He was still amazed that she had agreed to come with him. He couldn't shake the memories of the humiliation he had caused her. He couldn't think of anything he regretted as much as forgetting their anniversary. Except for Lydia.

Halfway through her third glass of wine she grabbed his tie, pulling him until his lips were crashing into hers. The urgency of her kiss took him by surprise. He hadn't realized how neglected she had been over the years. Although she pushed him away it didn't mean she didn't have needs of her own. If he hadn't acted so childish all these years he could have been making amends with her.

He chuckled to himself at how funny she had been at the Statue of Liberty. As they kissed, he gently moved her backwards until she was backing against the railing. When she realized his intentions she jumped so high she was practically in his arms.

"We can't have sex against the railing! Do you know how many people touched these railings? And they're probably sweaty, too. We'll catch the bubonic plague!" He laughed, but stopped when he realized she was serious. He grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around himself and leaning against the railing.

"I'll protect you." He said as he pulled her against him. It seemed to ease her mind and she gave into him. She moaned as he moved into her, which echoed off the walls and caused her to bury her head in the crook of her neck.

"Don't be bashful," he said. He could feel the heat from her embarrassment. She was quieter after that, but moaned into his ear the way she used to. He found himself moving to the rhythm of her moans and she matched him move for move. Afterwards, she made no attempt to move, instead tightening her embrace and pushing herself closer to him. He let his hands run through her hair, enjoying the way her straightened strands had started to curl up again.

After a moment or so she started moving slowly and this time he was the one giving into her. She clawed at his clothes, no longer satisfied with his unzipped pants and her dressed hiked up. He carefully tried to remove her dress.

"Just rip it off," she panted.

"Not a chance. You look incredible in this dress." He said. She climbed off and turned so he could unzip her as his hand ran down her back. Underneath she had a lace bra and panty set in the same deep shade of purple.

"This was also for our anniversary." She whispered as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"You constantly amaze me, Victoria." He said as he scooped her up, anxious to get back to where they had started.

He was able to rest his hand on the small of her back as they walked down the stairs.

"I wonder if anyone else has had sex in the Statue of Liberty?" She wondered aloud as they reached the lobby.

"I'm sure some governors and city workers somewhere along the way." He said.

"I wonder if they've had sex in the lobby..."She started but stopped as an idea hit. Conrad immediately recognized the light bulb above her head but was uncertain what she was thinking of.

"Let me see that blanket," she said, grabbing the blanket from his hand. In one swift motion she spread it out along the visitors information counter.

"I doubt anyone has had sex here."

"Exactly." She said, raising one eyebrow. He didn't need anymore convincing as he helped her up on the counter.

She hadn't thought much of seating arrangements as she slid into the backseat of the car. Conrad had always say behind the driver and she always sat on the other side, but when Conrad commented on it she realized how silly she had been and inched closer to him, giving him a chance to scoop her into an embrace.

She let her head rest on his chest as she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. It had been so long since she had smelled him without the remnants of Lydia that it made her want him all over again.

"I think that's what I missed most." She finally said.

"The sex? If you had only-"

"No. I mean yes, I missed that but I meant your scent. Even before I knew who it was, I smelled her on you, you know. I knew what was going on. And then after I found out, that smell of her-"

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I can't say it enough." He said, using two fingers to lift her chin until she looked at him.

"Did you mean it? About it being over?"

"My dear, you don't even have to ask."

With that she straddled him, capturing him in a deep kiss.

"You're wearing me out," he joked as he pressed her against him to prove he wasn't serious.

"I have lost time to make up for." She said, hinting at his infidelities. He was half tempted to mention that he was not the only one guilty of engaging with another but knew better than to open the David Clarke can of worms.

Now, she was sound asleep in his arms. He was astonished at how calm she was, how serene she could be in her sleep. She didn't worry about being vulnerable or tense at an unexpected touch. This was how she was meant to be. Conrad watched her whenever the streetlights lit up the back seat, wondering how to bring this side of her out when she's awake.


End file.
